The present invention relates to a method of and a device for connecting ends of respective filamentary fasteners which are used for various purposes such as attaching labels or price tags to goods under sales, binding or connecting a plurality of goods to one another and so forth.
The filamentary fasteners in reference generally have an integral construction including a filament which is provided at its one end with a socket portion and at its other end with a pin portion adapted to be received in the socket portion, so that they are self-lockable.
With this fastener, a price tag or the like can be attached to goods by a single action, so that the attaching work is very much facilitated as compared with the conventional method relying upon a thread.
The attaching of a price tag or the like with the fastener, however, still requires a manual work for inserting the pin portion into the socket portion to complete a loop form of the fastener. Although this manual work is simple as compared with the work for attaching the tag by means of a thread, troubles such as fatigue or hurt at finger tips still remain unsolved. Namely, with the conventional method and device, fatigue of fingers is inevitable due to the manual work for pinching and connecting the ends of the fastener, resulting in a lowered efficiency of the work. In the worst case, the tips of fingers get hurt.